


Moments of Weakness

by AngelicBee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, aang soothes her, soft, toph has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicBee/pseuds/AngelicBee
Summary: Aang is woken again by Toph crying in her sleep. His past soothes her back to bed.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang/Toph Beifong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Moments of Weakness

Hushed whimpers and muffled cries woke Aang from his sleep. For a moment, he was confused; he didn't know what the noise was until he felt a jerk next to him and realized Toph was shaking.

He sat up, laying a gentle hand on her back and softly rubbing, trying to coax her gently from whatever nightmare she was trapped in. This happened every now and then. Something from her past still haunted her- something about her parents or her parents' friends. That was what Katara understood about the situation.

Aang didn't ask and Toph never said.

Aang leaned over, pressing his lips just above her ear before whispering, "It's okay. You're okay. Come back to me."

The shaking slowly stopped, her breathing began to even out. Her eyes opened slightly and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked.

Toph didn't say anything for a while. She blinked before flipping over onto her other side so she could muzzle into his side. "I'm okay," she said finally. "Thank you for waking me up."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He always asked that

"Not today." She always replied.

Her mood could never stay somber for long though. "Since you woke me up, you have to get me back to sleep," she demanded. He could feel the grin grow on her face as she spoke.

Aang smiled, grateful he was the one she took comfort in.

An idea came to mind. "Can I sing for you?"

"You can sing?"

"Maybe. I guess that's for you to decide." He only had to think for a moment before the words of his childhood lullaby came to mind.

"Little gust of wind, the sunlight has now thinned

The day's come to an end, but you're here now with a friend

Little ball of air, it's bedtime don't despair

I send you off with love and the spirits up above

Fearsome little cloud, it's quiet- don't be loud

Your friends have all had fun, now there's dreaming to be done

Little ball of air, I hope you know you're rare

Now rest your pretty eyes, and I'll see you at sunrise"

Small tears formed in Aang's eyes as he stared at the ceiling, recalling Gyatso himself sitting by his bed and singing to him when he couldn't sleep.

"You're an alright singer," Toph said, before yawning. She snuggled into him again. "You can sing it again though."

Aang smiled, laying a kiss on the top of her head before cuddling back into bed and beginning the lullaby again for her.

One day, she'd feel comfortable talking about her nightmares- but, then again, even if she never did, Aang wouldn't mind singing her back to sleep every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you thought it was sweet. I'm posting the lullaby on my Tumblr blog @Tophsbiggestfan


End file.
